<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100 Band-Aids by Moonscar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548106">100 Band-Aids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar'>Moonscar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wind Blows In Different Directions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Past Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan woke up to the sound of a scream.</p><p>A petrified scream.</p><p>A scream that one could never, ever forget once they'd heard it once.</p><p>Logan would know, he'd heard it so many times ever since Patton had moved in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, could be seen as platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wind Blows In Different Directions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>100 Band-Aids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan woke up to the sound of a scream.</p><p>A petrified scream.</p><p>A scream that one could never, ever forget once they'd heard it once.</p><p>Logan would know, he'd heard it so many times ever since Patton had moved in.</p><p>Logan immediately jolted up from his spot on the bed, feeling wide awake as he tried to assess the situation, his mind confused and everything blurry, probably a mix between his eyes adjusting and his lack of glasses.</p><p>"Pat?" He asked softly, and in response he got heart-wrenching sobs and murmurs, words he could barely decipher through the terror and quick speech.</p><p><em>"I-I'm so sorry- I promise I won't- Oh god I'm so sorry-</em>" Patton murmured, voice meek despite it sounding so loud in the quiet room. Logan reached blindly to his left, where Patton slept, the moment his fingers brushed against Patton's shoulder, they jolted violently at the contact.</p><p>Logan immediately retracted his hand, letting it float unsurely between the two.</p><p>"Patton, can I touch you?" He inquired, voice calm despite the fact his heart was beating quickly, and he was admittedly scared.</p><p>He couldn't see Patton through the blur of everything, his terrible vision barely making out the violently shaking of his body.</p><p>But panicking wouldn't help Patton.</p><p>He needed to stay grounded, just like he did for Virgil when he had panic attacks. There was a long moment of silence, Logan's hand hovering where he assumed Patton was.</p><p>He needed to be the rock right now, needed to be the thing that grounds him and keeps him from floating away.</p><p>"Patton, grab my hand if I can touch you" He said, feeling kind of useless. Despite this having already happened countless of times, he never got used to it</p><p>Never got used to the change between this side of Patton, and the bubbly, carefree, forgiving and seemingly naive person he saw during the day.</p><p>He waited a moment, and then he felt a sweaty and shaking hand grab at his. He'd expected more hesitance, but the grip was strong, practically screaming at Logan to never let go.</p><p>And he wasn't.</p><p>He would never let go.</p><p>Logan squeezed Patton's hand, letting him know just that. He heard shaky sobs still, Patton's handshaking violently despite Logan holding it.</p><p>"I'm here Patt" He said softly, continuing to let out small words of reassurance as the minutes ticked by. Within that time, Patton had inched closer, leaning forward onto Logan's shoulder, his shaking slowly starting to subside, his mumbling halting as well with time.</p><p>They never let go of each others hands.</p><p>After an unknown amount of time passed, Patton lifted his sweater sleeve to his face, gently wiping at the tears that still fell at a consistent pace, sobs occasionally breaking the silence in the room. </p><p>What else could Logan do?</p><p>Logan lifted his hand, gently wiping at the other side of Patton's cheek, and surprisingly Patton didn't flinch at the contact.</p><p>"I know I can't make it all better, but I'm here for you" Logan said softly, and he felt a meek nod on his shoulder. </p><p>They stayed like that, a comfortable silence filling the room. No more words needed to be said, their presence being the only comfort they needed now. </p><p>They remained like that until light started shining through the curtain, until Logan could feel his backache and his legs fall asleep, but never moving in fear of disrupting Patton. Finally, Patton spoke up.<br/>"You aren't gonna ask me about what happened?" Patton asked, voice sounding raspy and dry, probably from all the sobbing. Logan immediately recognized this, the same ritual they always had after these nightmares, or panic attacks.</p><p>"You can tell me when you want to, but until then, I'll just assume it's been my mind playing tricks on me" He said, voice softer now, understanding. Patton let out a weak chuckle.</p><p>"Or maybe it was the wind?" Patton said, voice sounding lighter and finally, he removed his head from Logan's shoulder, moving back just a bit and looking at him, smiling. Or at least, Logan assumed it was a smile. Logan smiled back softly.</p><p>"Maybe, it must be one or the other" Logan said, voice mildly teasing "But until we find out which one it is, how about I make us some Hot Chocolate?" He suggested, and Patton lite up a bit.</p><p>"With two packets?" He whispered conspiratorily. Logan chuckled.</p><p>"I don't know, will there be two packets?" He said, and Patton pursed his lips.</p><p>"If I can help it, come on" He said, and he hesitated for a moment, squeezing Logan's hand before pulling away. Logan smiled at him, giving it a moment for Patton to stand and grab at his glasses on the left side of the bed, while Logan reached over on his nightstand to the left to grab his own glasses. </p><p>Once they'd put on their glasses, they grabbed at each others hand once more.</p><p>Without a word, they left for the kitchen. </p><p>Yeah, Logan was sore and tired and he had a mild headache from forcing his eyes so much to not only see in the dark, but also just trying to see in general.</p><p>But it was worth it.</p><p>Because they'd been able to hold hands through the night to early morning, to find comfort in each other.</p><p>Because really, they needed each other.</p><p>They helped each other.</p><p>Maybe they couldn't tell each other now, or anytime soon. </p><p>Maybe they couldn't admit to everything that bothered them every moment of their life, or admit to the things that plague their thoughts in those dark moments of the day. But they respected it.</p><p>Because one day they'd find out.</p><p>But until then, they'd support each other through the unknown and the hardships without inquiry. </p><p>Because the comfort of the other's presence was worth as much as a hundred band-aids.</p><p>Slowly and gradually covering every wound. It didn't make the wound go away, but it gave it time to heal.</p><p>So until those bleeding wounds become dried scabs.</p><p>They'd wait until they were ready.</p><p>To admit that maybe it wasn't just their mind playing tricks on them, or the wind passing by.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this update. I accidentally created a lot of references to the first part of this series, so after I realized this resemblance I kind of added a couple things to make it for noticeable.</p><p>The whole hand-holding thing I'd completely forgotten about, then found it pretty funny when I saw it was added in both on accident XD</p><p>Anyways! Please leave a comment! I love reading them! =D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>